Joker (Nolanverse)
| Abilities = * * * Psychology: Joker understands human psychology very well. He predicts his enemies' next move and uses it against them. * | Strength = *'Average': Joker typically uses his wits and strategy to escape a situation instead of using his brawns. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Custom clothes with his preferred choice of knives, guns, and other various, high end, exotic military hardware and weaponry | Transportation = Various stolen vehicles and one known as the "Joker's Van." | Weapons = Various bladed weapons, usually knives, though he has also been shown to be deadly with a pencil as well. The Joker also employs a few crudely made explosives and specially designed hand grenades. Personality Like all versions of the Joker, this is depicted as insane. However, despite his insanity he often displays a calm persona. He never displays any true signs of anger. He is also very intelligent and a good planner, being able to outsmart the police on every time they try to stop him. He also shows that he can figure how people think, as well as how to manipulate their minds, shown with how he drives Harvey Dent insane. Many of his plans often forces people to make extreme choices and force them to chose between themselves and others (as seen with his proposal to Batman at the beginning of the movie, his public ultimatum to kill Reese, and his ferry scheme). The Joker has no specific goal other then to simply spread chaos and erode law. Though he claims this because the only sensible way to live is without rules, considering his sadistic nature his motive simply seems to be that he only wants to see chaos spread for his own amusement. Fitting his goal, the Joker makes it clear he doesn't care about anyone or anything, even himself. He willingly puts himself in danger without any regard for what might happen to him. He isn't bothered by pain, as shown when Batman tried interrogating him, in which the Joker allowed himself to get pummeled without fighting back (He even gives Batman tips on how to better interrogate him) and simply laughed (likely at Batman's frustration), even though Batman slammed his face into a mirror. He doesn't seem to fear death either, demonstrated when he threatened to detonate a set of explosives rigged to his jacket when crime boss Gambol was about to kill him for insulting him, and again when Batman threw him over the edge of the skyscraper during their final battle, and instead of screaming in fear, laughed manically to himself. Despite that, he apparently isn't willing to put all of his faith in a plan unless he's sure it will work. After Batman stops him blowing up the two ferries, the Joker states that his real plan to try and break down law in Gotham was driving Dent insane, laughing at Batman thinking that the Joker was going to risk his whole plan on a fist-fight with him. The Joker initially acted as though he wanted to kill Batman, he later reveals that he does not want to kill him. When Batman asked the Joker why he wanted to kill him, he laughed and replied "Kill you, I don't want to kill, what would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mobsters. You complete me." When Batman later refuses to kill the Joker after subduing him near the end of the movie, the Joker states that he cannot kill Batman because he's "too much fun." He believes that because of this, he and Batman are destined to fight each other forever. | Notes = * This version of the Joker appears in the 2008 Warner Bros. film ''The Dark Knight'' and is portrayed by the late actor Heath Ledger. This iteration of the character is purported to be the darkest version of the Joker to date. Heath Ledger is the third actor to bring the character of the Joker to the big screen. The first was Cesar Romero in the 1966 film Batman. Jack Nicholson played the character in the 1989 film. Ledger's Joker made a behind-the-scenes appearance at the close of 2005's Batman Begins. At Gotham City Police Headquarters, Lieutenant Gordon commented that with the appearance of a caped vigilante such as Batman, it stands to reason that Gotham's criminals would develop a "taste for the theatrical". With that, he handed Batman a Joker playing card that was recovered from a crime scene. * Unlike all other versions of the Joker (both in print and theatrical), Ledger's incarnation is the only Joker who is specifically known to wear makeup to create his identity as the Joker. He adopts the makeup as his "natural" face, and refuses to clean off and reapply the clown makeup in successive scenes which causes the material to continually decay and gives him a more unkempt appearance as the film progresses. There is only one scene where the Joker can be seen without any makeup. During the memorial service for Commissioner Loeb, the Joker masquerades as a police officer in an effort to assassinate Mayor Anthony Garcia. * Another aspect of this version of the Joker is that the he seems to be able to hold his own in a fight against Batman. During their first confrontation, the Joker manages to lay a few hits upon Batman. During the Joker and Batman's final confrontation, the Joker becomes extremely provoked by Batman and manages to beat down and subdue him. The Joker beats Batman so hard, using fists and a steel pipe that he causes Batman's sonar-vision to malfunction, temporarily blinding him, and giving the Joker an even greater advantage. * Unlike all his counterpart this Joker does not have his famous Joker Venom | Trivia = * The Joker was Heath Ledger's final completed performance, having done all his work on the movie shortly before his death in January 2008. (He was working on another movie, The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus at the time of his death.) *''The Dark Knight'''s viral marketing was initially centered on the Joker, with news on the movie released in http://WhySoSerious.com . This changed after Ledger's death, with Harvey Dent becoming the new focus. * Ledger's performance gave him a posthumous Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. | DC = | Wikipedia = Joker (comics) | Links = * WhySoSerious.com }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Joker (Nolanverse)/Quotes Category:Intimidation Category:Mental Illness